


Compassion

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Tessera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 74: Flower. The boys arrive at Tessera, and the Impala drives Dean to more trouble, though John is particularly compassionate with Sam despite his irritation. 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compassion

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: I hold the copyright for Mistress Tess & Tessera, original characters, and multiple storylines associated with her. Someday (hopefully sooner than later) you'll see her in a series of novels, I ask that at this time others refrain from use of the character without express permission. She is allowed to play in fanfic, I just request that I know about it. Frankly, I hesitate to post any of the fics with her in them, it's always a struggle... but... here we are.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only. Follows in series from previous prompts, but stands alone if preferred.

Tess is illuminated by the light of the garage, in a flowing evening gown, and John pulls the Impala in, slow and careful, with a bitten off curse as the wheel yanks left, nearly out of his grip, and there’s an audible crack.

“Dad-“ Dean’s practically fluttering in the backseat. 

“Settle down, Dean.”

“What the fuck do you mean, settle down! Did you hear that, we need to look-“ He cut off with an abrupt yelp as John yanked him out of the car and backed him up against the door after he closed it. John got a glimpse of Sam burying his face in his hands. A quick nod to Tess had her gliding up to Sam’s door and opening it, and then he was able to grab Dean’s chin and make the boy look him in the eye. There was a resounding silence, as the kid’s eyes went wide, brain fishing desperately for a reply.

John wanted to see to Sam, but Tess’ voice was calm, and Sam’s replies were given in a subdued and polite tone.

“I, I’m sorry?” It was more of a question, and John focused his stern look on his wayward offspring more carefully.

“You will help me with the repairs. You know that. You know that I need you, and I don’t understand all the attitude. Trust that it WILL be taken care of, and since I don’t seem to be making that much of an impression, that Tess will be assisting with that. I don’t get what’s going on with you, this is the last thing I’d expect from you, with what we’re facing, Dean. But I will get to the bottom of it,” he says, emphasizing the word bottom.

“You won’t make me stay away from the Impala?”

Jesus Christ, he sounds like he’s sixteen again. “No, I won’t. But you won’t be down here working on her at all hours, either. We have a job to do here, and it takes precedence. We’re close enough Bobby can help us with parts. You will NOT be down here in this garage without me right here with you, understand that?” 

“Yessir,” comes the mutter.

“Tess!” John raises his voice slightly. She’s standing with Sam, got the younger boy with his nose in the corner, and he’s wondering what sort of altercation he missed, because Sam’s buttoning his jeans back up like he had them down. He didn’t hear any swatting or arguing.

“Yes, John?”

“I’d be beholden to you, if you would be so kind as to escort Dean upstairs and keep an eye on him for a bit.”

“DAD! You said-“

All he did was press Dean back against the car more firmly, as Tess instructed Sam to stay put, and came ‘round. It was enough to stop him in his tracks.

“You’ll come with me, boy,” she said to him sharply, and John transferred his son’s arm into her silken grip. She towed him out of the garage, and John looked with wry interest to his youngest son, standing obediently in the corner.

“Sam. Come here.” His boy made his way over, not quite looking at him, face a brilliant shade of crimson. “You mouth off to Tess?”

“No, sir.” Interesting. Sam relaxed a little with that answer, too.

“Mind telling me why she had you in the corner?”

“Um. Scolding for misbehaving on the trip down, and uh, she wanted to er, well…”

“Spit it out, boy.”

“She wanted to er, see the damage, so to speak.”

John puzzled for a moment, then realized that Tess had taken him quite seriously about giving him a hand with the discipline, and had made Sam drop his pants so she could assess the spanking he’d be given. Well. If she did the same with Dean, she’d be getting an eyeful.

“I see. Well, get our bags out then, set them next to the door. I’m going to get the lift ready.”

He was fortunate that Tess had a working lift here. A partner of hers, one who had been with her for several years, had been a classic car buff, and though the tools had gone with the lover, the lift remained, and that was the bay door she’d opened in the line of garages attached to the club’s enormous building. He did the double check of the equipment without really thinking about it, then became aware of the fact that Sam was watching him.

“Did you get the bags?”

“Yessir.”

“Something for you,” John said awkwardly.

“You told Dean…”

“Oh. I did. He’ll help me repair it, Sam. Right now, I need to look for the damage.”

“Should I empty her out,” Sam asked, voice a little shaky.

John saw right through that one. It was like the first time the Impala broke down, when the boy was six all over again. He forgot, sometimes, that the Impala was the only home the boy had really known. “Sam, Sammy. We can fix her, you know that. Might take a while, but this hunt might, too. We’re close enough to Bobby, it’ll be fine, son.”

Sam nodded, calming a little. “I meant, should we take the stuff out and store it,” he said, nodding at the locking cabinets, “so that if the job we’re doing for her, if we need something that we don’t have to mess with the lift every time.” Unspoken was the “I” in that statement. John wouldn’t think twice about operating the lift, neither would Dean, having worked in auto garages while Sam was finishing high school, and while the boy was at college. Sam, on the other hand, had always been told to stay away from it, and had never actually disobeyed the order. John marveled over that for a moment.

“You’re right,” he said, and popped the trunk back open, and helped Sam haul things out of her. “When we’re done here, I want you to help me pull the wheels off, and then I want a quick look underneath, make sure nothing’s leaking.”

Sam nodded, feeling a little awkward, but happy to comply. John gave in while they were working.

“What’s bothering you, Sam,” he said quietly, as he traced the brake lines.

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Her perfume. Some kind of flowers. Like Jess used to wear.” His voice was barely a whisper, and John just wanted to swear. He knew how that felt, he knew exactly how Sam felt, with the car broken down, worrying about an upcoming hunt, tired out, and it was the last thing Sam wanted to be feeling.

He wiped his hands on a rag, and handed it to Sam, watching the boy do the same. He picked up his duffel and Dean’s, leaving the weapons bag and Sam’s to his youngest boy. 

“I’ll let her know, Sam,” he said very quietly, barely catching the quiet thank you. “We’ll go up, I need to catch some rest, and so do you.” Sam turned to him then.

“Dean,” he said, almost pleading.

“We’ll see when we get upstairs.” Through the damn mile or two of hallways and the three flights of stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Roxette - it must have been love


End file.
